


Ah Memories

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A-type rivalries are outright dangerous, Swipes is vicious and unhinged, Things are gonna get interesting from hereon out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Sorry about the delay! Scout camps, the subsequent exhaustion ... just blehHellions are the awesome creation of Naaklasolus!





	Ah Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay! Scout camps, the subsequent exhaustion ... just bleh
> 
> Hellions are the awesome creation of Naaklasolus!

“There’s no limit to Krell’s insanity.” 

Sunny snorted quietly as he watched Reaper stalk off, a dark look in his eyes. That sounded like a challenge to him; maybe it was time to kick things up a notch. The Captain grinned viciously, he loved challenges. 

“No limit huh? We’ll see about that.” 

*** 

Swipes watched the whole camp coldly from a perch that he’d made for himself up in a tree. So, Voss had managed to free himself and if the younger assassin hadn’t been onto him before he certainly was now. A grim smirk twisted Swipes’ face and he laughed quietly. 

“Let the games begin little brother. You couldn’t beat me before, I doubt you’ll beat me now.” 

Like all A-types, Swipes knew his life was one of constant checking over his shoulder. A-types were born rivals, every single one of them was considered competition by the others. It was no different when he, Swoop and Voss had been cadets, only Swoop had less of a competitive streak so he was assigned to be Swipes’ handler. Still, that hadn’t stopped things from coming to a head in Priest’s fighting pit. Voss had been too soft, too hopeful and too damn naive. Swipes had very quickly disabused him of that, not that the other clone appeared to be particularly grateful. He grinned viciously. 

“Ah memories.” 

The memories of the blood, the betrayed look on Voss’ face, his startled scream of tortured agony, played back in his mind as Swipes returned his attention to the camp on the ground. Nikov and Krell’s argument was reaching its’ crescendo now, either the older Jedi was going to seriously hurt the younger, or Nikov was going to punch Krell again. Settling down in his tree, Swipes watched the argument with a wide grin. Rivalries weren’t just among clones it seemed. 

*** 

Quicksilver looked over his shoulder as Sneak slunk out of the shadows to stand beside him, the two young and competitive clones sneering at each other before returning their attention to the readying battle group. 

“Chaos told Reaper about the Boss’s plan. If they weren’t onto us before, they damn well are now.” 

Quicksilver raised an eyebrow before shrugging and folding his arms. 

“I should care? The plan’s already in motion and the Boss knows what he’s doing. Even with that damn stupid A-type Hellion watching him, he’ll get us through this.” 

A sharp scoff from Sneak got a growl from Quicksilver, the two clones glaring at each other again as their proverbial hackles raised. Swipes refused to show favoritism among his team, but everyone knew Quicksilver was the older assassin’s preferred protege; and he outright encouraged the younger members of the team to fight for his attention through whatever means they could think of. Kept them sharp. Sneak looked away first, setting his helmet back on as the call to move out sounded and the mixed group of Outcasts and Hellions started moving again towards the valley that led to the airbase they were meant to capture. 

“Think what you will Quicksilver … the Boss may be good but he’s getting older by the day. Even he’s gotta slip up one day.” 

Quicksilver’s replying snarl was hidden by his helmet as the other clone turned to vanish into the shadows. 

“Who’s to say you’ll live to see that day Sneak?”


End file.
